Annabeth Chase
Write the first paragraph of your page here. History Before Birth Annabeth's father, Frederick Chase, met Athena, the goddess of wisdom, battle, and handicrafts, while he was studying History at Harvard. Athena helped him get through his studies; consequently, they fell in love. Shortly after, in 1993, as a gift, Athena sent him Annabeth. She appeared on Frederick's doorstep in a golden cradle carried down from Olympus by Zephyros, the West Wind. She was considered a "brain child" like all other children of Athena, which means that they were born from the thoughts of the goddess. However, her father asked Athena to take Annabeth back to Olympus and raise her there, as he didn't see Annabeth as a gift the way Athena did. Athena refused and told him that heroes were supposed to be raised by their mortal parents and not their godly ones. In the end, he had no choice but to reluctantly take her in and care for her as well as he could. Childhood “ Monsters attacked. We argued. Monsters attacked. We argued. ” –-Annabeth Chase, talking about her stepmother, in The Lightning Thief Taking up the last name of her mortal parent (which is her father, in her case) Annabeth Chase was born on July 12, 1993.When Annabeth was five, her father got married. He and his wife had two kids together, twins Matthew and Bobby Chase. Since Annabeth was a demigod, she was a target for monsters, causing constant fighting between Annabeth and her parents, as they felt that she was constantly putting them all in danger.As revealed in The Sword of Summer, when Annabeth was seven years old (shortly before she ran away from home), she had visited her Uncle Randolph at his mansion during Thanksgiving and played with her then five or six-year-old cousin Magnus, while Fredrick argued with Randolph, Annabeth's Uncle, and Magnus's mother, Natalie. This argument created a rift in the family that caused the separation between Annabeth, Magnus, Randolph, and Natalie for many years. Meeting Thalia and Luke A seven-year-old Annabeth was hiding under a sheet of corrugated iron in Richmond Ironworks in the same alley twelve-year-old Thalia Grace and Fourteen-year-old Luke Castellan was hiding in after escaping the house of monsters. After escaping, Thalia and Luke heard a noise coming from it and investigated the sound. After removing the sheet of iron, Annabeth ran toward Luke with a hammer and almost brained him with it, thinking he was a monster. Upon finding that Annabeth was a demigod, Luke and Thalia agreed that she could run away with them and Luke promised that he wouldn't let anything hurt her and they would become a better family than her old family. Luke gave Annabeth a bronze knife, which he got from Halcyon Green, so she would be able to protect herself with something better than a hammer for monster slaying. Together, they were on the run, fighting monsters and making hideouts on the East coast, like the one Percy Jackson, Annabeth, and Tyson used in Jamestown, Virginia. They also ran into Zoë Nightshade and the Hunters of Artemis, who tried recruiting Thalia among their ranks, but she refused in favor of remaining with Luke and Annabeth.As revealed in The Mark of Athena, Annabeth was once assaulted by a flood of spiders at night when she was little. She would subsequently scream for her father, though her step-mom thought she was making it up every time and refused to call him; because whenever her step-mom came into her bedroom, the spiders would hide. By the time she got dressed each morning, the marks of the painful bites inflicted on her had already faded, leaving the cobwebs, which did not make for a convincing proof. As a result, Annabeth ran away from home at the young age of seven thinking her family hated her, after three nights in a row of enduring the torture of spiders sent by Arachne. She then fought monsters with the guidance of her mother, Athena, for a few months, using only a mortal hammer. The Cyclops Eventually, they ran into Grover Underwood, a satyr, who took them to camp, but took some wrong turns on the way. One of these was into a Cyclops lair, and everyone but Annabeth was captured. Annabeth, after wandering around, found where the Cyclops was keeping Thalia, Luke and Grover. They were hanging over a pot. The Cyclops tried to lure Annabeth to him by imitating her dad's voice, but instead of going to the voice and getting captured as well, she stabbed him hard in the foot and untied Thalia, who then took care of everything else. It was because of this that she at first disliked Tyson when Poseidon claimed him making him Percy's brother, before the couple eventually accepted him. Thalia's Pine Tree Despite their escape, they were delayed long enough for the pack of monsters pursuing them to catch up. They couldn't outrun them, so Thalia made the ultimate sacrifice; she said she would stay behind so Annabeth, Luke and Grover could make it safely to Half-Blood Hill. It is unknown whether she actually fought the monsters or not, but it is presumed that she fought them and was mortally wounded. Zeus, feeling sorry for his daughter, saved her life by turning her into a pine tree, later renamed Thalia's Pine Tree. This tree became a barrier for the camp against monsters and mortals unless they were invited over the barrier by someone from inside the camp. Hearing the Prophecy and Attempt to Return Three years later, when Annabeth was ten years old, she heard the Great Prophecy and continued to have nightmares about it. Every time a new camper came to Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth wondered if they were "the one," even if none of them were children of the Big Three, because Chiron told her that she would have a part to play in the Great Prophecy. Strangely, three years later, Annabeth said that she did not know the whole prophecy, but she may have lied to Percy to protect him after being told to do so by Chiron.During these three years, Annabeth would talk to her father via letters, as phones were too dangerous for a demigod. He would occasionally ask her to return home, but Annabeth always refused. Her father then sent her his Harvard college ring, in hopes that she would remember him by it, and be convinced to come home. She started to wear his ring on her necklace with the beads that she earned every year at Camp Half-Blood. Finally, a 10-year-old Annabeth returned home at her father's request, but left, promptly called Chiron, and returned to Camp Half-Blood before the end of the winter holidays, since she saw that monsters continued attacking and that nothing had changed in her family. Early Life at Camp In The Mark of Athena, it is mentioned that several years before she met Percy, Connor Stoll had placed a tarantula into her bunk, a prank that she nearly killed him for.At some point around this time, Grover taught Annabeth a wilderness survival course, which while she considered "silly" at the time, would come in handy to her years later, in The Mark of Athena.Category:Demi-God